Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection display system, and specifically relates to a remote controller for assisting positioning of a projector.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wide-angle projection video display device has come into use. This is a projection display system (projector system) that uses a reflective mirror for a refractive lens to use the mirror's high reflection refractive power and accordingly can obtain a large screen at a short distance with a wide-angle projection lens. In the specification, the entire projector system including not only the projector body but also accessories is referred to as the “projection display system.”
In such a projection display system, subtle changes in installation position and installation angle of the projector with respect to a projection surface such as a screen bring about a significant change in screen size. JP-2011-232416-A discloses a technology that can uniquely set a projection distance with a simple mechanism, and further minimize horizontal distortion.
In JP-2011-232416-A, a projection distance setting unit is included. The projection distance setting unit determines a space between a projection surface and a projector (a projection distance). However, in this method, if the projection surface is located higher than the projector as in a screen hanging down from the ceiling, a projection distance setting mechanism being an abutment provided to the projector cannot come into contact with the projection surface.